Black Cowboy Hats and Boots
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: Bella is a vampire, has been for about fifty years, she doesn't know the Cullen's, until three walk into a vampire bar she's working at, and she finds one cowboy very appealing. R&R  one shot


_**Bella is a vampire, has been for about fifty years, she doesn't know the Cullen's, until three walk into a vampire bar she's working at :D hope you like. **_

_**This goes out to Hannah and Katherine who have Jasper on the brain almost as much as I do ;) we even spent a free lesson looking at pictures of him on Google and found some jizz worthy one's :D (anyone under 18 I would advice you not to read this, but who am I to question free will ;D)**_

_**Anyway ENJOY!**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

We were outside The Rusty Tavern, by we, I meant me, Emmett and Carlisle, since Edward wouldn't come with us, he'd rather stay at home with Esme and talk, or what ever girls do these days. But us guys, we were at the only vampire strip club in a thousand mile radius, and not only that, it sold animal blood as well as human blood in whisky flasks, just in case police stopped by, safety and what not.

We hadn't been out in such a long time, and it was so sunny in Texas we could only come out on cloudy days or at night. And they didn't have many cloudy days in Texas, let me tell you.

When we walked in, the smell was so sweet, I would be craving it for a while, the mixture of blood in the air had it's own erotic effect on the people in here, but there were two vampires making out on the stage while dancing. We ordered a three mountain lions and sat at a table near the stage, they served vampire friendly alcohol here too, so we could drink like normal people. Not that anyone in here was normal.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we got us a special, we all know here buy 'The Cowgirl' or 'The She Major' since she knows how to control all of out attention, let's give it up for Ms. Bella Swan." the bar man said.

Then pushing the curtains out of her way, walked on the finest looking cowgirl I have ever seen. With chocolate brown hair that flowed down over her body covered with a yellow hat, that matched her golden eyes, her perfect lips and slightly square jaw. The slim column of her neck, lead down to some pretty awesome tit's, and a curvy body, that was clad in a suede waist coat a shade lighter then her hair and nothing else, leaving the flawless pale skin of her stomach on show. Denim Daisy Duke shorts on with frayed edges that just about covered her perfect ass, long legs that I couldn't stop from imagining them being wrapped around me, and light brown cowboy boots that where the same colour of her waist coat.

She had a whip in her hand and cracked it, then 'Slow Rider' came on and she moved so sensually dragging the whip over her shoulders and running it through her fingers. I felt the lust in the room spike ten fold and it was making me all the more hornier. I rubbed my pants and adjusted them.

She looked me right in the eye as she cracked the whip a second time then threw it into the crowd. Her hands ran over her body as she popped the waist coat open, leaving her in a black strapless lace bra, don't ask me how it worked, but it did, it went against all the law's and rules of physics, but who cares, I'm glad she was breaking the rules.

She then threw it to me, giving me a wink as her hands travelled painfully slowly down her body, so slow, even a human would be in agony watching her.

I noticed Carlisle and Emmett where in no better states then me, they were both squirming in there seats, adjusting there jeans to trying and relive the pressure. She then reached the buttons on her jeans, catching the eye of another guy and I felt jealous, I wanted her to be stripping for me.

And as if she could read my mind, she flashed me a smile and winked before continuing with the show. She was going so slowly, teasing us all, male and female alike, that a second song started. 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. she moved a little faster. Unzipping the shorts and letting them fall to the floor, then taking one foot out and kicking them to another guy who started to smell the crotch of them. Perv.

She was left in a skimpy black lace thong, and bra, with the boot and cowboy hat still in place, she turned, giving them a view of her lushes ass, while she kicked her boots off, shaking her hips a little as she walked. By the curtains, she spun on her feet, went up on her tip toes and bent over so she was nearly falling out of her bra and blew us all a kiss, just before she threw me her hat and nodded to the stage door.

I smiled and was at the door in a blink of an eye, she opened it and pulled me. I spun her around and started to kiss her furiously. Not even waiting for permission I plunged my tongue into her mouth and they battle for dominance. I pick her up and my dream becomes reality as she wraps her legs around my hips. She manages to get my shirt off and then I start to take my boots off.

"No … leave them on … the boots and the hat" she smiled devilishly.

"Yes ma'am" I said, my accent thick with lust, she groaned and attacked my lips, spinning me around so she was in front and a slight Jasper size dent was in the wall. I groaned and pushed forwards as my jeans fell to my feet and I kicked my jeans off over my boots.

"What's your name Cowboy?" she said.

"Jasper Whitlock darlin'" I answered, attacking her neck. She threw her head back and I spun and pushed her into the wall. I ripped her bra away and attacked her breasts with a fever. Her back ached, pushing her chest forward more, I felt her feet pushing my boxers down and I kicked them off too, I ripped her thong off and 'tested the waters' shall I say.

And god was she wet. And so waiting. She reached between us and pumped me a couple of times. Fuck it, I couldn't wait anymore. I moved back to her lips and then in one stroke I was in her. Pounding so hard, I was knocking a Bella sized dent into the wall. I moved at vampire speed.

"God, you so big major" she panted, moving up and down in sync with me. I felt her nails dig into my back the same time her feet did my ass. Pushing her deeper. She wanted deeper, she'd get deeper. I stopped and moved one leg so it was over my shoulder and continued with the pounding I was giving her.

"OH … GOD! MAJOR! AHHH, I'M … I'M …"

I could tell she was close, we were both going at vampire speed now to get even more pleasure for it, hold off out orgasms for as long as possible but I felt her clamp around me and I shot my load in her. She was panting, looking into then she looked into my eyes. I was still hard in her.

"Ready for round two cowboy?" she smirked and pushed me to the floor. Straddling my hips, taking the black cowboy hat off my head and putting it on her, she leaned forward and kissed my lips, pulling back before I could react. Placing her hands on my chest, she rode me. I heard her moan and hum, and grind against my cock, then move back and put her hands on my thighs and give them a little squeeze before she moved faster on my dick. I grabbed her hips and helped her, moving her faster and faster, he groaned where getting loader into screams, moved really fastly and I was sure her screams where going all through the club, with all the lust I could feel from the others, I collected it and forced it into her, and she came so hard on my long thick shaft that we were both shaking with the aftermath.

I propped my self up on my elbows and took my hat back.

"Talk about a _major _orgasm Major" she smirked, as she got off me and walked into her dressing room, "I'm here most Saturdays, but here's my card, you should call me some time" with that she winked and left me there on the floor, looking at her ass as it disappeared behind her dresser door.

Oh hell now, this wasn't over. I opened the door and smiled.

"I don't have a phone" and then I closed the door and took her again, and again … and again.

_**Hehe, I hope you like it, it was mostly for Hannah, since she wanted to leave him in his boots and hat. **_

_**There you go you bunch of perv's, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Review :D**_

_**Hugs, loves and kisses **_

_**- Lauren xx**_


End file.
